Evangelion - Pixel Heart
by Doc Copyrite
Summary: Hey FanFiction. This is a really good ( in my opinion) crossover, that came to mind! Naturally, because it's my first FanFiction, I apologise if it's bad. I can't really say much about the story however, it's a work in progress ( who wants to bet I'll have to leave it in the dust?" Anyways, read and enjoy! I'll try to keep it T. Also, not to sure of the genre. Also, fem! Asriel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1

A/N:

Hello FanFiction! Thank you for taking the time to read my very first Fanfic! I'll try my best to get my head around the uploading system, so I can keep you all entertained. And assuming that my autocorrect is good, there shouldn't be any problems with spelling. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you really need to **get** something off of your chest, I suppose a little bit of fire won't hurt… Also, with the likelihood of my previous statement coming to bite me in the butt, I ask that you write these words on my tombstone. Now enough mindless drabble, on with the story! The rating for this story however is not definite.

He was leaving.

That's all that mattered to Shinji at that moment. His father was leaving and he was never coming back.

Shinji watched, tears running from his eyes, blurring the figure that was his father as he walked away. He struggled against the arms of the man that Gendo had left him with, as he boarded the train. He didn't say anything, didn't scream or wail. Shinji only sobbed. The train pulled away from the station, taking Shinji's father away forever.

Eventually, the child stopped struggling and stood still, his tears staining his 'sensei's' shirt. The man stood up when he felt that Shinji was calm enough, and gently took his hand. "Come on now. Let's go home." The older man said in a voice he hoped sounded concerned or affectionate. He was being paid a very generous sum of money, so he could at least pretend that he knew anything about parenting.

Shinji didn't answer. The man tugged lightly on his arm, indicating he wanted his charge to follow. The second he stopped though, Shinji tore his small hand from the larger and wrinkled hand, and ran full pelt with surprising speed down the road. The man could do little at that point and stretched his arm toward the shrinking figure feebly. "...Maybe, if he thinks I still have his kid, I'll still get paid"

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Shinji ran. He couldn't see very well, his tears making the world around him blurred. He didn't have a plan, he dint have anywhere to go. All he knew was he couldn't stay in that place. 'Why?' Shot through his head constantly repeating like a broken record. 'Why,why,why,why,why,why, WHY!'

He didn't love you.

'Why?'

You weren't good enough

'Why?!'

He doesn't need you

'WHY PAPA, WHY!'

Shinji ran faster passing house after house, until the asphalt of the road turned to dirt. His limbs were burning with the effort Shini was using, but he didn't ground started sloping up, but Shinji didn't care. He stumbled and tripped, but kept returning to his feet and bolting. He didn't know how much time had passed, but at some point the ground had levelled out. He didn't see the vines that snaked across the floor until it was too late.

By then he was tumbling and crashing forward. And then he felt the rush of the wind as he fell down. The evening light slowly shrank and Shinji was engulfed in darkness.

End Chapter

A/N

So by the time this is uploaded, I should be working on chapter 2!

Read and review, and I hope you enjoyed!

Doc Copyright, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Evangelion - Pixel Heart : Chapter 2

A/N

Hyello Internet! Thank you to all of those who have read my story!

(Insert cliche cricket noises)

A special thanks to NazoFox2501 for the awesome feedback!

( Nazo: Make the damn chapters longer!)

And keep reading and reviewing!

Also wanted to mention ":;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:" represents a time lapse. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer:

( DocCopyright: Do I honestly need to do this. I mean, this is FanFiction. We know that I don't own this!)

(FanFiction: Just shut up and do it.)

I do not own NGE or Undertale. They all belong to their respective owners. This work is fictional and purely for entertainment. I make no profit from this story.

The water lapped at the cliff face, receded, and then repeated. On the cliff was a two lane road that stretched across the edge of the cliffs. Brilliant green trees were behind the road making a rather pretty backdrop. The only thing that ruined this serene effect was the hundreds of tanks that lined it, their barrels pointed toward the clear blue of the sky and ocean.

The water wasn't supposed to be at the cliff though. Down below the cliff the remains of a city district were clear to see. Skyscrapers speared out from the water, all of them on dangerously tilted angles. Some of them weren't even recognisable as towers anymore.

A seagull that had decided to rest on one of the tank's barrels took off as the water in the distance shot to the sky.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

"Unidentified intruder has been spotted. Engaging target."

Deep under the city of Tokyo 3, man kinds last defence evaluated its foe. Through multiple drones surveying the submerged district of the city, all in the room could see the behemoth as it trudged through the water, slowly rising, ready to fight.

Everyone stared in shock and awe as the creature moved forward, unfazed by the onslaught of shells that hit it. Near the back of the room, however, two men only looked forward, with a mix of grim on one and nostalgia on the others. "It's been fifteen years," said Kyozu Fuyitsuki at the same time the monster smashed a line of tanks to the side. "But now we can be certain. The Angels are alive and kicking." The monster began to haul itself out of the water and toward the road the tanks were on. Many began shooting at it, while some smart people began shooting the street the giant was trying to use, however all of this was futile, as it made its way toward the city.

"This should be the third one, am I right?" Fuyutsuki once again continued, turning toward the second man who gave a nod. Gendo Ikari sat at his chair, his hands clasped and his head positioned behind it, and looked at the large holographic monitor that took up the wall in front of the staff working below. "Fuyutsuki, I want you to oversee that the Evangelion are ready to engage."

The sub commander turned toward his former pupil and raised his eyebrows. "But the UN haven't given permission" after saying so, he risked a glance to the wall behind him. On the highest level, three men in military uniforms each with a plethora of badges and medals sat behind them giving orders for the people below to carry out.

"They soon will have no choice. You and I both know that their guns are no match for an Angel. They won't even slow it down. And besides. They only said we weren't allowed to engage the the target without their consent."

"And what about a pilot. Rei is out of commission." Gendo made a slight turn of his head to face the sub commander.

"She's only out of commission when I say she's can no longer pilot." He turned back, and Fuyutsuki felt the chill that came with Commander Ikari's sinister smile. "But not to worry. We will soon have a spare at our disposal."

:;:;:;:;:;:;;::;:;:;:;;:;;:;;:;:;:

This was ridiculous.

Shinji Ikari pulled back his sleeve to check his watch. Whoever was supposed to meet him here was almost an hour late. Shinji gave a sigh and wiped the sweat forming at his brow. Having already taken his sweater off and tied it round his waist, there was little he could do to keep himself cool.

Shinji was supposed to be somewhere right now. He had to cancel an important meeting to come here, and only did so because it was close. And now he was being stood up. Shinji pulled a slip of paper out of his back pocket and examined it. On the photo paper, a picture of a busty woman with dark purple hair winked back, unashamed of the amount of cleavage she was showing. Small writing on the side of the photo told him this would be the lady to pick him up. Shinji shook his head. Were these the kind of women his father was seeing?

Realising he had pulled out a second piece of paper, Shinji once again read the slip of paper.

Come.

1546409985552110

This was stupid. If his father couldn't even show up himself, let alone have someone do it on time, he may as well leave. He looked down at the paper again.

Select: Act: Call

"I'll give you one more chance. But then I'm leaving." And with that Shinji began walking in search of a phone.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks.

The phone booth was just a few meters away. Just a small one against the wall of the block.

But so was a load point.

Shinji stared with a mix of shock, fear, and recollection. 'Why was that here? Load points are found in the underground, so why is one in plain sight in front of a telephone booth!?' Knowing it was inevitable though, he turned toward the phone booth and walked toward it.

Seeing the telephone booth fills you with DETERMINATION.

Your progress has been saved.

The damage had been done. There was no going back.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

"We apologise for the inconvenience, but due to the state of emergency, no lines are currently available. Please try again later."

Shinji sweat dropped. All this hype with the load point and all he got was this? "This blows!" Shinji slammed the phone back into its holder. When he turned back he found the load point missing though. "Curiouser and Curiouser…" Shinji said remembering an old movie he had watched, and chuckled at his joke. However the serious lack of people was unnerving and Shinji's laughing came to an end. And what did that recording mean by emergency?

All of a sudden, a large crack rang out and shook the ground. Shinji instinctively covered his ears and grit his teeth against the pain. Eventually, Shinji slowly eased his fingers off of his ears, and turned toward a new sound. Possibly a mile of two away, Shinji could make out maybe half a dozen aircrafts flying backward from behind a hill. This was followed closely by a giant bipedal creature. Shinji stared in shock. What in hell was that thing!?

Shinji didn't have time to ponder this as two large projectiles whistled through the air. Shinji instinctively ducked even he was in no danger of being hit. The missiles circled round and began flying toward the monster. Both hit it and it staggered back, as more missiles blotted it out from view with their blasts. Suddenly, a purple hued beam shot out of the white inferno and struck one of the planes. As the plane began to fall, Shinji saw that the monster was completely unscathed. The plane rapidly twirled in mid air before crashing a block away from Shinji's location. Shinji turned back toward the fight only to see the giant leaping his way. The colossal monster's foot smashed into the craft and caused an explosion Shinji was sure would have seriously hurt him if the car hadn't been between him and the blast.

'Wait… what's a car doing on the sidewalk?' Shinji now noticed that the car was on and had someone inside. The door to the…'wait, is that an Renault Alpine A310!' Shinji couldn't help but give a low whistle despite his near death not moments ago. The passenger side door swung open revealing a lady in the driver seat. "Tell me, was that for me or the car?" She said with a grin, although it quickly fell into a more serious position. "Come on, get in the car! We've got places to be!" Shinji didn't need to be told twice and quickly scramble into the passenger seat.

Up above, the aircraft's resumed their assault firing missile after missile at their target, causing the giant to stumble and almost crush the pair. The woman quickly shifted into reverse and the Renault began to make its escape.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

"Damn it! We've hit it with everything we've got, and this damn thing won't even bat an eye!" The generals' fist slammed into the desk while his two companions looked on grimly.

Fuyutsuki rubbed his chin. "Seems to be an A-T field." He looked to the commander. Said commander sighed. "I'll bet 1000 yen on what's about to happen next." Suddenly the phone on the desk of the military generals rang. One of them picked it up and held it to his ear. "... yes sir… I understand. I'll see to it now," he put the phone down "Initiate the backup plan"

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

"What in heck are they doing!?" If Ms. Katsuragi had meant for Shinji to answer, she would have been sorely disappointed, as Shinji was busy trying not to pay attention to the purple haired woman's cleavage not an inch away from his face. Said woman was currently spying through binoculars out of the passenger side window in attempt to view the battle. The angel was standing alone as planes and carriers flew frantically away.

Shinji just waited for the woman to finish what she was doing. Then his vision went dark, the area around him going black and white. His soul clicked as it appeared in the centre of his chest, a small, red heart shape that fizzled with a pixel like effect. Shinji's eyes widened. "Oh crap! They're gonna use an N2 Mine!" Shinji saw a white object in the distance fall down from the sky, before he was once again smothered by the purple haired woman.

Then everything went white.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

"What's the status of the target?" Said one of the generals. A lady below their deck was quick to answer. "We aren't sure yet. The EMP from the blast knocked out our sensory equipment."

"It has to be dead. It took the whole blast. The N2 Mine is as strong as a nuke."

"I've got the energy signals back online!" On the large screen, the previously static screen switched to a topographical scan. "Energy reading! At the epicentre!"

The general stood up in his seat as multiple gasps of shock and disbelief filled the room. "I'm getting the external cameras online…" the screen switched to a static camera which switched online a second later. The general groaned, as the camera showed the Angel still standing.

"That was our last resort…" the general said as he fell back into his seat. Another one of the generals slammed his fist into the table again. "It's a demon I tell you!" All the while, Gendo smiled behind his clasped hands.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

Having gotten the car the right way up again, the pair were driving once again. NERV's Captain Katsuragi was slumped in her seat as she ran numbers in her head. '26 payments still due, and I've still got to do repairs!' She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her passenger calling her name. "...Ms. Katsuragi?"

"... what? Oh, sorry Shinji. It's just that…"

"You're worried about the car." The woman stopped and smiled. "Well I'm sure it's going to be fine, and didn't I tell you to call me Misato?" Shinji smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ms. Katsu… uh, Misato." Misato nodded and turned to face the road. "So Shinji, you interested in cars?"

"A little, a good friend of mine is rather fond of them. He says that if he succeeds in getting his dream job, that he wants to open a garage and start a collection. This one was on his list." The young boy chuckled, "He knows so much about cars, But if you asked him to name one, he wouldn't be able to tell you." Misato nodded before she remembered something. "Hey Shinji, weren't you going to ask me something?" Shinji smile lessened a little as he gestured toward the back seat.

"Isn't that considered theft?" What was in said back seat, were numerous car batteries she had "borrowed" from cars on the road. Misato paled a little. "Well we are in a state of emergency, and I am a government official so…"

"Why do you need so many though?" Misato groaned a little.

Later...

"Misato, we're lost."

"No were not!"

Just as Misato said so, a voice came over an intercom, "Could the leader of Project E, please contact Captain Katsuragi. Could Miss Akagi please contact Captain Katsuragi. Thank you." As this happened, Shinji saw the woman slump a little. "I take it this is a regular thing for you."

"Cram it!" The purple haired woman glared a little a Shinji as they moved toward an elevator, which opened to reveal a rather miffed blond. Misato let out an awkward chuckle. The blond pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Hi Ritz'... I found him! He's in one piece! hehe…" At this time Shinji decided to remain quiet and not point out how close he had come to having his blood painted over the trunk of a tree while in the passenger seat of the Renault Alpine.

"Just get in. You're late enough as it is, and as you can tell, we are in the middle of a crisis. I'll chew you out later." The captain squeaked a little before entering the elevator.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;:

"Tell me Ikari. Can you stop this thing?" The general who had seated himself in the centre of the group asked the man below him. Gendo adjusted his orange tinted glasses. "This is what NERV was created for. We have this situation under control."

"You'd better hope so. As of now, you have full authority over this situation. The world is counting on you." And with a curt nod, the generals left.

Gendo let the moment settle, before turning to the sub commander. "How are the preparations?"

"Just about ready." Replied the man with thinking grey hair. "Good." After another quick adjustment, Gendo went to an elevator like platform and stepped on. "Are you sure about this?" Gendo turned back to Fuyutsuki. "Just make sure it's ready." At this, he activated the elevator, and began his descent.

:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:

All of a sudden, the lights left the already dark room. Shinji looked up from the pamphlet he had been reading and raised an eyebrow (though no one would see it). "Alright. Who turned out the lights?" Just as he said this, numerous lights flicked on. Shinji froze. Staring at him was a giant face, just a few meters away. Shinji began to hyperventilate, his breathing became erratic. He began to remember…

(Flashback)

He couldn't see what was in front of him. But he bet it could. Suddenly, the cavern began to glow with an eerie light.

"You wait with Patience"

You can hear it. A throb of sorts, getting louder. You see a silhouette moving toward you, a shadow against the eerie light. It's huge, you barely know where it starts or stops. It's getting closer. But suddenly it stops. Soon after so does the throb. The lights come on. You ignore its size, the vines as thick as trees, all you see is the screen. On the screen, a face stared into your soul, with mad eyes and an insane grin. The sound of deranged cackling fills the cavern, and you feel fear. A click, and the fight begins…

(End Flashback)

"...Ji? Shinji?"

Misato carefully tried to get Shinji's attention. The young boy snapped out of his daze and face the major. "Oh… sorry, what were you saying?" Misato looked to her blond college who shrugged in response. Shinji faced the face which he now took time to study.

The thing itself was submerged in an orangish/red liquid up to its shoulders, and Shinji now saw that he was on a platform suspended over the suspicious looking substance. The boy went to block his nose from the strange smell, but thought better of it. "This is Evangelion Unit 1. Built here in secret, it is humanity's last defence against the Angels." Spoke the blonde, that Shinji could now recognise as Doctor Akagi, with some pride.

Shinji once again looked toward the Evangelion, but could not hold back a soft snort before laughing. All that were present at the time looked toward the teen with shock and confusion. When the boy had calmed down enough, he looked back toward the monstruse face of unit one and began laughing again, almost hysterically. "You… hehe… made 'humanity's last hope'" Shinji chuckled again, "...FREAKING PURPLE!" The boy fell to the floor as laughter clawed at his gut and his sides once again.

During all of this, the entirety of the NERV staff looked at the boy on the floor, who was now struggling to breath properly.

"Honesty… hehe, couldn't breathe for a moment… is this what my father called me here for?"

"Correct" Shinji's smile left him as he heard the commanding voice echo in the chamber. Looking up, he was met with this sight of a man wearing tinted glasses and a cold frown. Shinji would pay to guess who this man was.

"Father"

"It's been a while."

A/N

...well that took forever to come out. Sorry for the wait! Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon, so keep an eye out for it.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

So… Chapter 3 is finally here! Man… is interesting to think that people honestly read my work. To all of those who have read my story and are waiting for more, thank you! So here it is. Chapter 3. Enjoy!

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

The two Ikari's eyes locked, trapped in a battle of will. All present in the room felt the shift of tension, like hot and cold, struggling to maintain dominance. Gendo simply refused to back down. Shinji smirked. It was childish, the game they were playing. Shinji was in no mood for games.

"So here I am." Shinji spread his arms to emphasise his point. " You've dragged me out here after… what, seven years since we last spoke? I've nearly been killed twice today, the first because I had to be picked up by, who I can only assume is a hired NASCAR driver, and almost became a red smear on the pavement," Misato angrily grumbled behind the boy as he continued, "And secondly, I almost got incinerated after a helicopter exploded, after being shot down from the sky by bloody Godzilla!" Shinji let his head rest in his hand a took a deep breath. Those who were there to hear the boys rant unconscious step away from him.

Shinji looked up to Gendo once again. "So there had better be a VERY good reason for me coming out here." Gendo made no move or response and sat quietly in his chair. Shinji could not garner what the man might have been thinking, as his feature gave nothing away, and his eyes were hidden behind his orange tinted glasses. Shinji had to admit, the guy had a damn good poker face.

Gendo pressed a button on his desk, and a line opened up to his sub-commander. "Have preparations made for Rei to pilot Unit 1." A faint sputtering was heard on the other end of the line, "But… Will she be fit to pilot?"

"She's not dead yet." And with that, he closed the link.

Shinji was still patiently waiting for Gendo to justify himself. "You are here because I am about to make an offer to you. A job offer." Shinji frowned. "A job?" Gendo nodded. "You will pilot the Evangelion, and do battle with the angel." After Gendo made his offer, silence reigned, and one could hear a pin drop. "...Come again? You want me to what?" Gendo's already stoic face fell, falling short of a scowl. The pair behind Shinji exchanged glances. "You will pilot the Evangelion, and fight the Angel."

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks. He felt a ball of ice form in his stomach. "You want me to fight. what was it, that "angel"? You want me to kill it. Because if that's what you're asking, I won't do it ." The ball grew larger. "I will only make this offer one more time." Gendo stood up and leant on the front of his desk. "You will pilot the Evangelion. If not, your are of no use to me." Shinji began to tremble slightly. Misato stood to the side and watched the young man shake like a leaf, and felt a sudden urge to hold the poor boy.

Gendo didn't miss a beat, and used the monitor to contact a more willing piece. "The spare is useless. You will pilot it."

"Yes Commander." Was his immediate response from his puppet. Gendo knew she would not disobey.

A pair of doors that Shinji had failed to notice opened as a small team of doctors walked in. They were wheeling a hospital bed which supported, as far as Shinji could tell, a very injured person. The gurney stopped just a few meters to Shinji's right, and allowed him to see the beds occupant. A young girl, probably his age if not younger lay on the poor excuse for a mattress. Bandages covered her arms and torso ,and a cotton patch covered one of her eyes, which Shinji noticed were a deep crimson colour. A mop of short blue hair covered her head, which was free of bandages.

The girl winced as she sat up in the bed and attempted to slide off it. Shinji's gaze hardened and he turned back to Gendo. 'What is this?' Shinji thought.

Misato walked over to Shinji, prepared to lead him away when loud alarms began to sound through the room, and the foundations began to shake. "Fuck, it's here!" Shouted Misato as she struggled to keep her footing on the catwalk.

*Click, Click* and Shinji's vision went black and white. Shinji looked down to see his red, pulsing heart, and noticed the other hearts in the room. Their souls.

The shaking continued, and the new girl fell to the floor, clearly hurt. Shinji dashed over to her, and knelt at her side. He delicately leant her against his legs and tried to make her somewhat comfortable, though he saw that even the slightest and gentlest moves elicited pain from the girl.

An ungodly whine resounded through the room, followed by cracks and snapping as cables broke apart overhead. Giant overhead lights and steel beams began to fall with the promise of crushing the two. Shinji grit his teeth, looking at the white outline objects, and prepared to make a dash for safety, but he needn't have worried. Just as he was about to move, a loud splash, followed by a great shadow blocked Shinji's view. The world regained colour as a multiple loud crashes sounded through the room followed by an equal number of splashes as the falling object fell into the orange substance below.

Shinji lifted his gaze and was shocked at what he saw. The arm of the giant Eva had swung under the catwalk, and now rested its hand above the two. Shinji looked in awe, before the stirring of the girl in his arms broke his trance. The girl seemed okay considering the ordeal, but still groaned in pain at the slightest movement.

Seconds later, the medical team that brought the new girl in came to take charge, having broken out of their own amazement at the ordeal, and Shinji reluctantly relinquished his custody of of the blue haired girl, still processing everything he had seen in those short few seconds. They quickly moved her back to the now standing gurney and set her down.

"It moved." Misato whispered. "It shouldn't have been able to. How did it do it?" She whispered again to her friend, who had a similar look of shock. "... I… I don't know… It didn't even have an entry plug inserted." Ritsuko slowly shook her head slowly. Misato turned back to the scene as people began to mobilise in an attempt to clean up and organise. To Misato, the fact that Ritsuko didn't know what was going on scared her a lot more than she cared to admit.

And as the chaos ensued down below, Gendo only smiled behind his hands. His scenario was beginning to come together.

"God damn it! I'll do it okay!" A shout came from the catwalk, and Shinji walked from behind the giant hand into Gendo's view. "I'll pilot it! You hear me! I'll do it!" And Gendo's smile turned up further.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:

Shinji sat on the seat of the entry plug, his face downcast. The seat felt to hot against his skin, and Shinji shifted slightly in the seat. A seat that seemed to fit his size to perfectly. And a single though occupied his already troubled mind.

'What the hell am I going to do?'

A/N

Well this took even longer than last time… but at this point just understand that I will in all likelihood take ages to get out even one chapter. So just take it as they come. As always, thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for the next chapter!


End file.
